


Empress of India

by mistyzeo



Series: Birthday Ficlets 2014 [11]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Story: The Adventure of the Bruce-Partington Plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo





	Empress of India

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleetwood_mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleetwood_mouse/gifts).



"Mr Holmes, you cannot refuse us again," said our hostess calmly, though we could detect the undercurrent of ice in her voice.

"Your Majesty," Holmes said, putting his teacup down, "I cannot express to you what an honour it is—"

"You do not need to express it," our hostess said, "you need simply to accept it. We are not used to convincing our servants to take a knighthood."

"Your Majesty must appreciate the delicacy of my situation," Holmes said. "Mine is a profession built on secrecy. If I were to participate in such a public ceremony, I would no longer be able to serve Your Majesty in my fullest capacity."

"Doctor Watson does not seem to agree." Our hostess fixed me with a direct stare, and it was very like and wholly unlike being addressed by a superior officer. "Doctor Watson takes every opportunity to publish your cases in a six penny railway magazine. Where is the secrecy in that?"

"Doctor Watson's last story was three years ago, and it gave the account of my death," Holmes protested. "I have asked him to publish no more. Ma'am, I respectfully decline."

"In that case," our hostess said, "you must accept this token of my esteem," and she held out to him a fine emerald tie pin.

Holmes accepted it with a bow.


End file.
